Prove Me Wrong
by angel'stears17
Summary: What came next she had no idea. The police would find the body and her prints would be everywhere. She had no choice now, it was time to rebuild burnt bridges. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Blood. That was all she could see when she finally opened her eyes. The scent of it filled her nose and hung in the humid air making it difficult to breathe. A dull ache pounded furiously at the side of her head. She glanced around nervously, it was everywhere. The walls were smeared with it and the and carpet forever stained. One distinct line caught her eye, a trail that led down the hall. Slowly she rose to her feet but found herself staggering as she tried to gain balance.

When she rendered herself stable enough to walk she edged down the hall, past the bathroom, and into the bedroom at the end. She paused just outside the half open door, bloody hands had obviously struggled to get it that far. She fought with herself, did she really want to know what lay inside? Finally she gave the door a nudge and watched as it swung open, then stepped inside. She looked around, searching the room for any possible signs of life. Fear consumed her and her throat constricted as her gaze met the slouched body of a grown man. She tip toed over to where he sat leaning against a chair for support. His back did not rise with the intake of a breath and when she felt for his pulse she found he had none. Suddenly he fell backwards and crashed to the floor. She let out a little cry of surprise and inhaled sharply when she saw a knife protruding from his chest, the blood had been his!

It took all her reserve to keep from screaming. Her eyes shot down to her clothes only to find them soaked in his blood as well. She shook her head violently, this wasn't who she was. She could never harm another human being, could she? She scrambled to her feet and raced for the door. Wait, there was no way she could go out like this! Then everyone would know. She backtracked her steps until she reached the bedroom once again. She had no other options, she had to use some of his clothes. What came next she had no idea. The police would find the body and her prints would be everywhere. She had no choice now, it was time to rebuild burnt bridges.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

She trudged down the sidewalk, people around her steered clear or diverted their gaze. And she feared they new. She hugged herself tightly and focused on the ground, not daring to make eye contact. The paint covered jeans she taken drug on the ground with every step and the old long sleeve shirt would have gone past her knees had she not tucked it in.

Silent tears streaked her face as scenes from the apartment played in her mind. She couldn't stop them, couldn't block them, couldn't make them disappear. She shook her head and looked up to the sky. It was torture. But she deserved it. She killed man and as if that wasn't enough she'd stolen his clothes so she could hide and pretend it never happened. _But I didn't kill him. _She started up an argument she'd already had with herself at least a dozen times since she raced out of the building. _I don't remember it, I don't remember anything. Hell, I don't even know how I got there. _She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of the old ratty shirt.

The scenery around her became familiar and her heart began pounding hard in her chest. She had been avoiding a confrontation with _him _for so long. But who else could she go to now, she hated to admit it and she never would to _his_ face but she needed _him_. Really, truly, needed _his_ help. He was the only one who could prove she was incapable of committing such a crime. Perhaps he could even catch the true culprit. Doubt crept into her, _Unless it really was me. Should I just confess? _Sirens and flashing lights had her whipping around to find the source. A police car flew in the direction she had just come from. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened, had someone found him already? She pivoted quickly and took off running. She had to get to _him_ before news spread and any hope she had of clearing her name faded like the sun. Her lungs burned and her legs felt like jell-o but she kept going. She burst through the lobby doors, knocking bystanders out of her way as she went racing for the stairs. It would take too long to wait for the elevator. By the time she reached his door she was utterly exhausted and out of breath. What remaining energy she had she used to ring the bell but even that made her arm want to fall off. She slumped against the wall, if she didn't have the support she knew her legs would give out.

It took a minute but then she heard the familiar padding of bare feet as they crossed the floor. The peep hole went dark and when she was rendered OK the door slowly creaked open. There he stood, not tall, he had a slight slouch, but there he was, her salvation. She knew immediately he hadn't slept in a long, long while. Dark circles hung beneath his eyes and she wanted cry all over again. Instead she exhaled heavily and hoisted herself into a standing position.

"Hello, Van." he looked her straight in the eyes and her heart leapt. His word weren't welcoming, would he even give her a chance? She took a step closer.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Ryuzaki?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"That is what you're going by these days, isn't it?" She asked not bothering to hide the bitter tone.

"It is." How she knew, he could only guess. "Please come inside. There must be a reason behind this... unexpected visit." He said pushing the door open a little wider. She was filled with relief but made sure not to show the slightest hint of it.

"Thank you." she brushed past him and made her way over to the sofas. He gently closed the door and joined her, taking a seat on his favorite chair. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "Well." he prodded.

She hadn't expected him to be so forward, her words came out a jumbled mess. "I didn't mean to… I mean I wasn't the one oh,… I just woke up and everything was…there was so much blood, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do or what happened or anything!" he stared at her for a moment trying to tie everything she'd said into one coherent thought.

After a minute of contemplation he had figured it out. "Did you know this person?"

"No, not at all. I have no idea how I even got into that building, my head hurt so much I couldn't remember anything."

"How was he killed?"

"He was stabbed, I don't know how many times but the knife was still in his chest when I found him and… wait. How did you know he was male, I didn't mention that?" She looked at him curiously.

"Your clothes." he said flatly. "I don't believe those are what you normally would wear, unless I'm mistaken?"

She glimpsed down and her face flushed slightly. She had completely forgotten, _What kind of idiot am I? _"Ryuzaki, you have to believe me. There is no way I could have killed him or anybody!" she pleaded. He turned his attention to look out the window. Her hopes fell, did he think she was lying? The evidence did all point to her but deep inside something tugged at her. It screamed the truth, that she was innocent, and she believed it. She would make him see it too, somehow.

He looked back at her, "What brought you back into the city?"

"I'm here on business. I was thinking about opening up a café somewhere around here and I came to see the available properties.", she had moved to the suburbs about two years ago. It was a peaceful life and she loved it but she craved the city. It provided something for her that her little town just couldn't. He nodded at her answer. A silence passed between them. She fiddled with her shirt sleeves and found anywhere else to look except at him. It was obvious the silence didn't affect him. At the moment he was lost in thought, trying to fit the pieces together. He stole a sideways glance at her, she hadn't changed a bit.

The silence drifted on but as it did so too did their minds. Back to before, when everything wasn't a war and callous words weren't used as a way to shield their heart from losing a battle with the feelings they still harbored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Ryuzaki", she whispered just as their lips met, softly at first then he pressed harder and parted hers with his warm tongue. After a moment she pulled away, "Ryuzaki…", there was an urgency in her voice. She was trying to tell him something important.

"Ryuzaki!" he snapped back into reality. His memory of them together forgotten. He looked over to find Van standing beside him. "Sorry, you looked dazed." She said and plopped down on the sofa again. "So do you…" she trailed off. She twiddled her thumbs hoping he knew what she meant to say.

"Yes…I believe you." he answered. He had always known what she was trying to tell him. It was in her eyes, everything she wanted to say. Her eyes lit up and he could tell she was trying her best to conceal it, but she was utterly and completely relieved if not thankful. A small smile tugged at the side of his lips as he observed this. "Though, you'll be a suspect. Your finger prints are no doubt all over his apartment." he added quickly, just to alert her.

"I know.", she answered solemnly. That wasn't the answer he was trying to get from her, he tried again.

"If you return to your home you'll be caught and prosecuted. You need to find a new place to stay." she stared up at him, her eyes were glistening with the start of tears. Had she lost all hope already? It became apparent she wasn't going to offer the words he wanted her to say. "You'll stay here so I can keep an eye on you." he hated to have to be the one to say what was on both of their minds but it was necessary. A smile broke through the tears that threatened to fall,

"Thank you." was all she could say. He nodded in response. A muffled ring sounded and she wondered where it came from. It wasn't hers and she'd made sure the pockets were empty when she took the pants. She couldn't have stealing a dead guy's clothes and wallet on her conscious.

Ryuzaki reached into his back pocket and produced a cell phone. He flipped it open. "Go ahead…Yes…Alright." he clicked it off and shoved back into it's place. It almost made her laugh. His conversations on the phone had become even worse. "There will be some people here tonight. Police. They've been alerted to the murder and seem to think it might tie into another case." he told her bluntly.

"What case?" she asked. there had been several other murders but which one could he be talking about?

"The Kira case."

"But everyone who has been killed in that died of a hear attack and were criminals. This man seemed like your average hard working business man."

"There's one thing wrong with your theory." she prodded him on with her eyes. "Kira kills those he believes to have committed sinister acts. That qualifies anyone. This man you found happens to be a cop working on the Kira case."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

She gasped, that meant if they found her guilty of the murder it would only make the sentence greater. He saw the uneasiness that threatened to overwhelm her. "Kira kills in many ways. Don't allow him to fool you into thinking you're responsible." he tried to comfort her, but if it had an effect she didn't show it.

She sighed, the day's events were starting to take a toll on her. "Would you mind if I took a rest?" she asked. He nodded sensing her weariness and led her to the bedroom. He rummaged through the closet and pulled out some fresh sheets and a comforter, just in case she might want something warmer. He left the sheets lay in a pile on the bed for her put on and then left her to herself. She listened to each soft footstep as he retreated back into the main living room. It comforted her greatly to know he was only a few steps away.

She quickly threw the covers onto the mattress. It was a relief that he even had sheets but why did he have them if he refused to use them? She shrugged off this thought as she laid her head on the surprisingly fluffy pillow. In a matter of seconds she could feel herself drifting into sleep. Sleep was a luxury that had often eluded her while she was living in the suburbs. Each night as she would lay awake begging her mind for the sweet release of everything the day had brought. Sometimes it would comply, other times it would seem to mock her as she waited in agony for the morning light. But laying there in his bed, she wondered what it was that made it so much easier for her to sleep, especially under the current circumstances. Nothing about the room consoled her, it was just a plain old room. White walls, wooden floor. It was different from her house and the painting was much less elegant. She left her mind to wonder through possibilities as she allowed herself to slip farther and farther into the relaxed state of complete freedom. It was right in her last moments of consciousness that a thought hit her, or rather an image but she had no time to debate it because an instant later she was lost in another world.

It had to be somewhere around two maybe three hours later that she found herself stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. She felt refreshed but other than that not much different. She thought back to what she saw as she fell asleep. _Ryuzaki? Why did I see him? And he was actually smiling, like he used to back when…_she cut herself off. The thought alone was absurd. There was no way he was the reason she felt more at home, more relaxed she was sure of it. Positive even. Then again someone had once told her only fools are positive. _I did what I had too, I couldn't…bear the consequences if I didn't. _ She convinced herself again that what happened between them was necessary… for the safety of them both. Though in truth it turned out only to be for his safety. She slid her hand to her stomach where an old scar still ached every time the clouds threatened rain. How could she have lived with herself had something happened to him? The answer was, she couldn't.

She slowly crept out of the room, he must have come by because the door had been closed while she slept. She walked back toward the living room but murmured voices stopped her dead in her tracks. She quickly stepped into the bathroom without being seen and peeked her head around the doorframe.

"You don't honestly believe this girl is innocent?" She heard one man say.

"The evidence all points to her. The knife though looked like it had been wiped clean, the prints were to smeared we couldn't get a decent one to test." She heard someone else, an older man. He agreed with the first one.

The whole time Ryuzaki sat silent, he was nibbling on something but she couldn't see what it was. She could only guess though and smiled as she remembered his passion for sweets.

"You can't prove it wasn't her and everything is against you saying she's the one. Not to be rude but what do you know that proves she didn't do this?" Another man chimed in sounding angry. These cops were obviously frazzled by this whole thing, they just wanted somebody to blame. But to make a remark like that to Ryuzaki was challenging him, not smart. She'd worked more than a few cases with him and was more than familiar with cops overreacting and flipping at everything that moved, but she also knew every which way Ryuzaki reacted to the things people said. Usually he just sat there, everything he wanted to or should say sorted out in his mind before he picked one. It was kind of like how he picked what sugary treat to eat. But this time, who knew, depends how well he knew the guy she guessed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Ryuzaki stared hard at the man. His narrowed eyes boring holes into the other man's skull. "I suggest you calm down before this situation escalates further." Ryuzaki growled a warning to the man.

Van couldn't believe it, he stood up for her. In a round-about way. She hadn't seen that coming. Gingerly she stepped into the hallway, several heads turned toward her. She clasped her hands together as she scanned over each face, they stared back at her. What were they thinking? Had they all damned her to a life in prison? Or worse? She dropped her gaze and unhurriedly entered the circle of bodies.

No one spoke. For what seemed like hours the entire room was engulfed in an excruciating silence. After a few minutes she could have sworn she was claustrophobic. Her throat felt tight and she felt as though the walls were collapsing in around her. She couldn't stand it any longer, if she had to she would go insane. She jumped to her feet, fists clenched. "Enough with these games! Someone just speak already!" that was not going to help her case. All eyes were on her, she was suddenly embarrassed. She quickly sunk back down among the rest of the group.

"Well, gentlemen?" Ryuzaki made a gesture with his hands for someone to say something, anything. She looked up at him. It almost sounded as if that had been a test. How long had these men been here?

"Miss would you mind taking a look at some photos?" said the older man. He set a folder on the coffee table. Her stomach jumped into her throat. If she had to see all of the blood, and the man and the knife…she'd lose her mind, not to mention anything that may remain in her stomach. She had to say something to keep them from opening the folder.

" You can't show me anything I haven't already seen." some of the men looked shocked except the elder one. She spoke directly to him. "Tell me, sir, how would you feel if you woke up in a house you'd never seen in your life, with your head feeling like it had been beaten with a bat, and then suddenly you find a man you don't know dead in the other room with a knife shoved through his chest? Not to mention the house was covered in blood. You'd feel like you were in some horror film right?" the man looked away, perhaps the picture she'd painted had been a bit to vivid.

"That doesn't explain why we found your bloody clothes there!" the younger man was now on his feet, one finger pointed in her direction. She smirked at him. He thought he was all that, top cop. She stood to be on his level.

"So you caught me." she pulled her hair away from her head on the right side. A huge gash stretched almost the entire length of her skull. "Perhaps next time instead of guessing you should run a test on that blood, too."

"You left that out earlier." Ryuzaki mumbled beside her.

"I didn't realize until I woke up just now. Oh yeah, you need some new pillows." she added sheepishly. He almost smiled, at least she thought she saw it.

"You got us there." the elder man shot a death glare to the other, who had turned bright red. "That still doesn't tell us why you were in the apartment in the first place or why our comrade is dead."

"I can't tell you why either. I'm sorry. I can't even remember how I got this or the night before, but you have to believe me. I didn't even know your partner. I'd never hurt anybody." _But I would put my life on the line to save somebody, especially someone I cared for. _She glanced at Ryuzaki, then her hand discreetly slid to the scar on her belly.

"You certainly don't look the type but that doesn't rule you out. Ryuzaki, we'll be in touch." The older man waved a goodbye and with that the cops filed out the door.

"There's no convincing them is there?" She moved to sit on the arm of the sofa.

"Police read people based on what they say or how they act. Judging your performance I'd say they'll consider you innocent. Just give them time to go over everything you told them." Ryuzaki said matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't a performance. I was telling the truth, not trying to win an oscar." she snapped.

"When were you planning on telling me about your injury?" he turned his gaze to meet hers, but she found she couldn't hold it for long.

"I told you I just found it now. It must have tore open while I was sleeping because the pillows are blood soaked. You don't need to get all defensive." she folded her arms and looked away. She heard him sigh and knew he was upset but she couldn't help it. She hadn't even known.

Another silence ensued, but this time it did go on for hours. After a while of sitting in an uncomfortable position, she decided to make something to eat. Raiding the cupboards turned up only brownie, cake, and cupcake mixes. Somehow though a single box of macaroni managed to stay hidden behind them all. The rest of the needed ingredients were present in the fridge, she hoped they would be because making cakes and brownies sometimes called for butter or milk. At least it did when she cooked them. They never tasted right unless she made them with her own recipe. She offered macaroni to Ryuzaki by sticking the burning hot pot in his face. He declined her offer, so she enjoyed the entire box herself.

When she was finished cleaning up, however, she found herself sitting in the same silence as before, looking around the same room, and wishing there was something she could say to spark a conversation. But if she said what was on her mind it could only end in an argument, she knew that. The past was better left buried.

"Van." Ryuzaki looked at her, his eyes were pleading. What was going through his mind? "Can you answer me one question?" She nodded slowly. "Why did it end between us?" Why, was a question he had avoided asking when she told him they could no longer be together. She was shocked that he would ask at all, especially now.

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you." he didn't answer so she kept going. She inhaled deeply, what came next was difficult to say and it came with a lot of explaining. "I- I did it... to save your life."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"He would have killed you. It was the only way I could think of to protect you." she felt a warm tear streak down her face as everything came flooding back to her.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. I never got his name, but you know the one person who does."

"Who?" he said again, this time more demanding

"You helped put him in jail for murdering three women two years ago. His name was Makoto Suginomi. But he wasn't the real murderer, he vouched for this guy. They were friends, he must have felt it was his duty."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because this man knew things about the murder that hadn't been released to the public. Every little detail, he knew. Don't think cops are the only ones out there who can read people."

Ryuzaki stopped, pondered a moment.

"What did he do to you?" These were the times when she almost thought he had telepathy. But she didn't speak. She was ashamed, of what she didn't know. Herself? That she let everything happen and didn't tell a soul?

"What did he do?" Ryuzaki growled. The thought of someone laying a hand on her made his blood boil. She met his eyes again and slowly raised her shirt just enough to reveal the scar. Ryuzaki dropped his head into his hands, which rested atop his knees. "Anything else?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No. I'd take this over what he wanted from me though." More tears. Ryuzaki raised his head. "He tried to rape me but I fought back. After he realized he'd get nowhere with me conscious he pulled a knife. But when he stabbed me something must have snapped inside of him, he left me there to die. It was raining that night and now every time it rains this scar aches like crazy." Ryuzaki looked away again, this time an expression caught between disgust and sympathy was clearly portrayed on his face. She knew what was running through his mind and he was wrong, so wrong. "Ryuzaki, please, don't blame yourself. It was my fault, all my stupid fault. I guess I've been messing up ever since." She traced the lines of the couch with her eyes.

He reached for her, but pulled back. What if she rejected him? It didn't matter, she needed someone. This was the first time she'd spoken of this. He had to let her know he was there for her. He reached his hand across the gap that separated them and grasped hers. She gave a tight squeeze and faced him, a smile shone through the tears that flooded her azure blue eyes. His lips slowly spread into a small smile, matching hers. Suddenly she leapt from her place on the sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck. He fell awkwardly on his knees to the floor. He landed upright and still wrapped in her embrace. He sighed, slid his arms around her, and held on tight. Her body jerked with every sob so he squeezed tighter. He stroked her hair and ran his hands over her back. He was just thankful he was the one who was able to be there for her. Eventually she released her grip and pulled back. She sat on her heels and furiously wiped her eyes dry. He hoisted himself to his feet and held out a hand to her. She paused for a brief moment, as if stunned, then gratefully accepted. She felt she needed to say something, to make this whole thing just stay in the six foot hole it had been in.

"He will pay. You and the other women he has killed will have justice." Ryuzaki said fiercely.

"No, he said he knew who you were. It's too dangerous. Ryuzaki, you'll be killed. You can't keep playing these games with murderers! One day you won't win." she almost shouted. He gazed at her for a moment.

"I know." That was all he said. He left her standing there to mull over that while he went to see the damage done to the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

She couldn't believe what he'd just said. Did he really have such little regard for his own life? She shook her head solemnly as she watched him recede into the bedroom. _What does he truly care about then? _She walked over to the window and parted the curtains. The sunlight illuminated the room and warmed her thoroughly. She stood there and lost herself in the magnificent view it provided.

So she hadn't been exaggerating, he would indeed have to make a trip to the store. A chuckle escaped his lips, only she could pull off a stunt like that. He scooped up the bloodied mess and tossed into the garbage bag he'd brought with him. Once he tied it up he slumped onto the bed. Everything she told him danced in his mind. Why hadn't she trusted him? He would have protected her with everything he had. _No, he said he knew who you were. It's too dangerous. Ryuzaki, you'll be killed. You can't keep playing these games with murderers! One day you won't win. _Her words overtook his thoughts. She thought she was protecting him _He would have killed you. It was the only way I could think of to protect you. _He slammed his eyes shut and saw her beautiful face. He looked at his hands. She would have died for him and she almost did. He kicked himself inside, he had missed nothing before, how could he not see she had done this? Of course, she was the one and only person he had let inside. She knew everything about him, he wanted her to know and he knew everything there was to know about her. He had loved her…love, would he ever know that sweet feeling again?

Love…would that amazing sensation ever again be hers? She placed her hand on the window and stared out into the sunset.

He looked up at the ceiling, if there was one thing he had been unclear of before he was sure of it now…

Her heart was aching, crying out for something and though before she didn't know what it was, she was positive now. As only a fool can be…

They each smiled at the thought in their separate rooms. A long awaited peace descended over their hearts as they finally let go of what had kept them apart for so long. _I never stopped loving you_, they said silently to one another. Van lowered her head and placed a hand over her heart. It felt like weight had just been lifted from her, relief washed over her. But would she ever work up the guts to tell him? What if he'd moved on? It was all too much to think about on top of everything that was going on. She pushed the thoughts back out of her mind.

The sun was gone now as she lay on the couch. The night sky took its place, though she couldn't see any stars glittering up there. A bag crinkled somewhere behind her head and she shot up to see who it was. Of course, who else could it be? Ryuzaki came stalking down the hall with a lumpy garbage bag slung over his shoulder. She had to stifle a giggle upon seeing this new performance. Never in the many years that she'd known him had she ever seen him do any kind of chore. Perhaps he had changed over the past two that she'd been gone.

He looked at her with a quizzical expression, then returned to what he was doing. She watched him, and when he'd look back at her she'd put on her best innocent face.

"You will pay me for those." he joked sitting beside her.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Oh, fine." she looked around for her purse, then felt in her pockets for some cash. It took a minute before she realized what she was wearing and saw the mischievous grin he was trying to hide. "Ha ha! That's so funny, make fun of the clothes!" she said sarcastically.

"Would you like to get some new ones?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She thought for a moment then said, "Sure, guess I could use some, huh? But you're paying!" she pulled the pants pockets inside out to reveal that they were empty. He smiled, actually smiled at her and her heart did back flips. Her breath caught in her throat for a minute before she realized she needed air.

"Well, that's something I haven't seen in a while." she said as she got to her feet and headed toward the door.

"I could say the same about you."

She stopped dead in her tracks. What was that supposed to mean? Flustered and not really knowing what to say she continued walking. When she realized he wasn't behind her she turned around, one hand on the knob.

"Well are you coming or not?" He stood slowly and stared blankly at her for a minute. Something was wrong, the Van he knew always smiled. No matter what, she always put on a happy face. Something was wrong and he had to know what it was.


End file.
